Spacecrafts and/or satellites may perform propulsion operations in space. Some of these propulsion operations may include attitude and momentum control, orbit raising, orbit insertion and maintenance, orbit repositioning and/or de-orbit maneuvers. Other propulsion operations may include escaping orbits for interplanetary or extra-solar system missions and/or injection maneuvers to initiate orbit around another planet, moon, etc. Thrust is achieved by acceleration of propellants. Propellants may be accelerated substantially by pressure differences (cold or hot gas systems, (e.g., cold gas)), chemical reactions (including catalytic decomposition, e.g. hydrazine monopropellant systems, hypergolic bipropellant reactions, solid rockets, etc.), and electrical and magnetic interactions (including ion propulsion systems, stationary plasma systems, Hall effect thrusters, magneto-plasma thrusters, etc., (e.g., electric propulsion)). To perform these propulsion operations, some satellites use cold gas systems, or chemical systems, or combinations of cold gas and chemical systems, or combinations of cold gas, chemical and electric propulsion systems.